Solo el principio
by Tatjash
Summary: Oliver va a visitar a Felicity ya recuperada después de que una pandemia la enviara al hospital.


Esto, es un poco raro, porque tengo un fic empezado. Pero llevo unas semanas que no soy capaz de escribir y cuando soy capaz, no tengo tiempo, así que me estaba volviendo un pelín loca. (no literalmente, es una forma de hablar XD) Y creo que el hecho de haber escrito esto, ha conseguido que me desbloqueé un poco y se me quite esa sensación de que había olvidado como escribir. He estado muy a gusto escribiéndolo. Y bueno como es San Valentín (en España ya no, pero seguro que en algunos países sigue siéndolo LOL así que no llega del todo tarde) Pues es mi regalo para quien quiera leerlo. De ahí ese final feliz que posiblemente no veamos en el capítulo que está basado este fic.

El fic está basado en el 3x18, una teoría que tengo yo sobre el tema aunque adaptado a algo más feliz, porque hoy es un día feliz y quería hacer algo feliz. Así que pido disculpas si es poco realista a nivel serie, pero para eso soy la autora y decido que hacer con la historia. jajaja Contiene algún que otro spoiler que sabemos, pero todo lo parecido con la realidad, sinceramente, será pura coincidencia. Espero que os guste. Abrazos enormes y feliz día shipper XD

**Solo el principio**

Oliver llegó al hospital después de haber conseguido la cura, curó a aquellos que la pandemia les había afectado. Muchos eran los que habían sufrido en la ciudad de Starling city y entre ellos se había encontrado Felicity, que había permanecido anclada a una cama de hospital el último par de días. Él habría deseado estar a su lado, noche y día mientras la cogía de la mano. Pero Oliver era consciente que podía hacer algo mejor, atrapar al villano de turno y ser un héroe, salvando a todo el mundo, sabía que Felicity estaría orgullosa de él, pero su mayor razón era salvarla a ella, sonaba egoísta, pero se había movido como nunca y había hecho cosas que esperaba no llegaran a su oído, había matado a ese maldito bastardo después de que haber conseguido aquella vacuna.

Después de eso, Roy se la había entregado al capitán Lance y este la había llevado al hospital donde empezaron a administrárselo a los pacientes más graves, la acción era inminente pero el resultado final tardaría unas cuántas horas.

Oliver había estado observando como Arrow, parado en el edificio de enfrente al hospital, sabía donde Felicity se encontraba y con unos prismáticos había estado observando, por fortuna para él, Donna había subido las persianas y Oliver tenía total visión sin apenas pedirlo.

Vió como Felicity parecía dormida, enganchada a todos aquellos cables y aparatos. La habitación estaba restringida, por eso él había preferido observar entre las sombras, porque no podía haber estado allí, por mucho que lo hubiera querido. Había visto como los médicos, acompañados por el capitán Lance, la administraban aquella inyección directamente en la piel. Oliver aguantó la respiración durante cinco segundos que le parecieron literalmente eternos hasta que vio que todos sonreían. Donna abrazó a Quentin incomodando al pobre hombre y luego se sentó al lado de su hija para agarrar su mano.

Oliver sintió que por su rostro caían unas lágrimas de felicidad. ¿Qué hubiera hecho si la hubiera perdido? ¿Cómo podría imaginar su vida sin verla al día siguiente? Aquella imagen le había acompañado durante aquellas 48 horas, pero no se había permitido pensar, no quería hacerlo porque no hubiera conseguido su propósito. ¿O tal vez las cosas fueran rodadas porque realmente pensaba en Felicity? ¿Tal vez la humanidad no le hacía tan débil?

Observó un poco más, y fue entonces, cuando ella abrió los ojos, sus bonitos y azules ojos que siempre se escondían detrás de sus gafas, él suspiró tranquilo. Y fue cuando se disponía a marcharse cuando le pareció ver como ella miraba hacia la ventana y sonreía en su dirección, pero había sido tan furtivamente, que no podía asegurar que aquello hubiera sido verdad.

Y ahora, allí se encontraba Oliver, caminando por el pasillo hasta la habitación de la mujer que amaba. Fingir que era simplemente un amigo, que se alegraba de estar allí. Miró las flores que llevaba en sus manos. Aquello no había sido una buena idea. ¿Llevar flores a una amiga era demasiado comprometido? ¿O lo comprometido era que fueran rosas rojas sin espinas? Tragó saliva y a su vez alzó la vista, vió la puerta abierta, podía verla sonriendo, hablando, sentada en la cama. Aquel virus había salido de ella, prácticamente por completo.

El arquero sintió fuerzas para avanzar un poco más, pudo observar a Donna a su lado, pero cuando dió un paso dispuesto a llamar a la puerta para anunciar su presencia, fue entonces cuando vió a Ray. Absolutamente aquello había sido un terrible error y su intención fue de marcha atrás para desandar sus pasos.

\- ¿Oliver? - la voz de Felicity, aún algo débil con un deje de sorpresa le habló. Las cosas entre ellos habían sido bastante tensas desde que él había vuelto de su batalla con Ra's y se había aliado con Malcolm.

Oliver sonrió con su mejor sonrisa. Quería fingirla para ser amable, pero solo con mirarla tan llena de vida, no podía evitar sonreír con cariño.

\- Hola - saludó él con su mano libre, mientras escondía las flores en su espalda - siento molestar, solo quería ver como estaba Felicity, pero puedo volver más tarde o ya nos veremos cuando salgas. - Oliver no entendía porque estaba tan nervioso.

\- Oh, cariño, tú no molestas - le soltó Donna sonriendo, que dió un beso en la frente a Felicity y luego agarró a Ray del brazo, el cual no entendía nada - Ray creo que podrías acompañarme a la cafetería, necesito comer algo, tantas horas aquí y una tiene hambre.

-Pero yo no tengo hambre - soltó Ray incómodamente pero su educación le hizo seguir los pasos de aquella mujer. Este miró a Oliver con cara de pocos amigos, los dos se habían encontrado en una situación comprometida días antes, y el arquero podía notar como el hombre no quería dejarle a solas con Felicity.

\- Ah, tonterías. Además, ¿no querrás que coma sola verdad? - preguntó Donna, que cuando pasó por él lado de Oliver le guiñó un ojo. Y Oliver pudo leer en sus labios vocalizar _"os dejo solos". _Aquello hizo sonrojar a Oliver, al parecer la mujer sabía más de lo que él podría imaginar. ¿Le habría hablado Felicity de él? ¿ O era tan evidente que amaba a su hija?

Donna cerró la puerta tras de ella, Oliver y Felicity se quedaron solos en la habitación completamente en silencio. Él sonrió sin saber que hacer, ella se atusó el pelo y planchó su camisón, aquello le llegó al corazón a Oliver. Lo que le empujó a avanzar a la cama y darle las flores.

\- ¿Son para mí? - preguntó Felicity sonrojada y oliendo las flores.

-¿Te gustan? - la interrogó Oliver expectante, no sabía que decir.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa. Y le indicó que se acercara con la mano, él frunció el ceño pero se acercó, entonces Felicity le dió un beso en la mejilla.

\- Mi héroe - soltó sin pensar, lo que provocó que Oliver enrojeciera y ella pusiera caras graciosas - yo, quiero decir, esto... ya sabes, estoy segura que tu encontraste la cura, por eso eres mi héroe, bueno el de todos, solo que soy la única que sabe quien eres de los que han sido afectados. Así gracias, por salvarme la vida ...

\- Felicity - Oliver apoyó la palma de su mano en la mejilla de ella haciéndola callar de repente - siempre te salvaré.

\- ¿Sólo eso? - preguntó ella mirándole a los ojos expectantes.

Oliver se sintió abrumado.

\- Dijiste que no querías ser una mujer a la que amo.

\- Estaba enfadada. Tal vez sigo sin entender algunas cosas, pero una parte de mi siempre te esperará supongo - Felicity alzó los hombros y los dejós caer con resignación, miró sus rosas para no tener que mirarle a él.

Oliver la observó y recordó aquella noche como se le rompió el corazón, como se le había roto tantas veces durante aquel tiempo. Ella se había vuelto más fuerte y él había sacrificado estar con ella porque quería protegerla. Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero a su vez, le parecían tan injustas. Pero el silencio estaba hablando por él como tantas veces había hecho. ¿Porqué le costaba tanto expresar lo que sentía?

\- Tal vez será mejor que te marches - le pidió Felicity rotundamente, mientras Oliver veía, una vez más como Felicity volvía a ser dañada por su culpa y las lágrimas empañaban los ojos de aquella mujer, que amaba tanto y solo quería ver feliz.

\- No - respondió Oliver de repente para sorpresa de ella, para sorpresa de él. Cogió las flores y las dejó en una mesilla cercana, se sentó al borde de la cama. - No, no voy a irme.

\- Oliver - vocalizó ella sin aliento.

Fue cuando notó que las palmas de él se apoyaban en sus mejillas y con los pulgares secaba sus lágrimas.

\- No me voy a ninguna parte, ya me he alejado demasiadas veces tí. Te amo, Felicity smoak, se que solo son palabras que no dicen nada, pero quiero estar contigo, no se como lo vamos hacer, pero tienes que ayudarme, tengo miedo a no ser capaz...

Felicity le agarró de la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba y lo atrajo para besarle dulcemente y callarle...

\- Es un principio Oliver, con eso me basta. - sonrió ella mirándole a pocos centímetros de ella.

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó fascinado Oliver, mientras la miraba a los ojos buscando un atisbo de duda, pero no lo había.

\- Podemos conseguirlo, pero juntos, sin alejarnos uno del otro.

\- Jamás me iré de tu lado.

\- Bueno, hay veces que deberemos separarnos - empezó hablar la lógica de Felicity.

Y Oliver la besó en los labios de nuevo.

\- Te amo tanto Felicity Smoak.

\- No tanto como yo, Oliver Queen.

\- Eso tendremos que verlo. - bromeó el arquero besándola de nuevo.

\- Me gustan tus planes- susurró ella mordiéndole el labio inferior.

\- Me vas a volver loco, chica de los ordenadores - y Oliver metió la mano por debajo del camisón para acariciar sus piernas.

Ella abrió muchos los ojos.

\- Oliver, ¿no pretenderás que tengamos sexo en el hospital?

\- ¿Me estás retando? - bromeó Oliver mirándola con auténtico deseo.

Ella sonrió pero cuando iba a contestarle, llamaron a la puerta. Y él apoyó su frente sobre la de ella.

\- Voy a tener que portarme bien ¿no?

\- Si hemos esperado tres años, podemos esperar un par de días.

-Te tomo la palabra, Felicity. - Él la besó furtivamente con deseo una vez más.

\- Como estoy deseando salir de aquí - se mordió ella su propio labio, Oliver se recompuso sentándose en la silla a su lado. Las cosas tendrían que esperar, pero aquello era solo el principio y Oliver sintió, que por fin las cosas iban a salir bien...

**FIN**


End file.
